Anonymous
by angelicyokai
Summary: Someone gives Tashigi a wonderful gift. Three guesses on whom.


This is just a bit of holiday fluff, in the spirit of giving. I own nothing of one piece, but I did make up the name for the sword in here.

"Tashigi, I don't know how or why this came through my office, but please, keep your private purchases away from my desk!" A disgruntled Quartermaster nearly shouted, tossing a large long package at Tashigi.

"Umm...sir, I didn't order any new weaponry, so I think this is a mistake." Tashigi relayed, attempting to maintain the calm demeanor with which she started the morning.

"Mistake or not it has your name on it, Officer, so please take it out of here. Beyond that you can throw it into the sea for all I care. I don't know how anyone managed to get in here and leave it without my knowledge but I will find out!" With that the petty officer turned to the chaos that was his office. The space was over run with paper work and packages. How anyone could get anything out of all this mess was beyond Tashigi. Trying not to trip on anything the marine grabbed up her package and took it back to her room.

Plopping down at her desk Tashigi began to unwrap the haphazardly sealed package.

To: Sergeant Major Tasheegi could be clearly seen. Honestly, who would send her something when they barely knew her name? Intrigued she continued unwrapping until sitting on her desk was a small sword with a lavender hilt and similarly colored sheath. Perplexed Tashigi pulled the sword to her face, studying it intently. It was a small katana, less than 3 feet in length, but exceptionally strong and well made. The handle seemed crafted from bone, and wrapped in lavender thread. The sword seemed familiar, and pulling out her handy guide, she began searching. A few minutes later, ensigns walking past jumped as the Sergeant Major let out what could only be a squeal.

"It is, it really is! It's a Meitou!" She screeched, grabbing the sword and her book and throwing herself on her bed in glee. "Known for its unique coloration and small size, this sword was produced for a young sword master nearly 200 years ago. One of the few successful swordswomen of the time wielded this sword for over 40 years and many hundreds of battles. This sword, named for the odd lulling pitch it creates when swung, is called Taizen Kayou or The Song of Serenity." Tashigi stared at the sword then the book and back again. She spent many minutes just staring lovingly at her new blade when a new thought surfaced. "Who would have sent me something so precious?" The only person she could think of who might give her such a gift would be Captain Smoker, but despite her respect for the man knew that he wouldn't know a Meitou from a toothpick and would likely never have bought a pink sword, no matter how amazing it may be.

Rolling onto her back, sword still in hand, Tashigi pondered as to her benefactor until she nearly fell asleep. Just before drifting off she moved back to her desk to store the sword in a safer place. As she moved the discarded wrapping paper to lay the sword down a small note slipped off her desk. The note was short and seemed to be torn from the corner of a map.

"Saw this and thought of you." –A fellow sword lover.

A smile crossed her face at the message. She didn't know who could have sent it, but if she ever found out they would have her ever-lasting appreciation.

In the same town some distance away, the Straw-hat crew was about to sail off.

"I swear Zoro, you're going to owe me until your old and grey!" Shouted an irate Nami. "I lent you that money out of the goodness of my heart..."

"And for the goodness of your wallet..." muttered Usopp.

"And not only do you 'lose' what you bought, but you have the NERVE to tear my map!" She continued, nearly spitting in Zoro's face in ire.

"I didn't lose it, it's just gone." Muttered Zoro. "Beyond that I didn't touch any of your maps, that paper was blank."

"On the back it was, you idiot, but not the front! I flipped it over so I could sign on the back later, and you tore it to scribble on. I swear if you EVER tear one of my maps again you will PAY!" With that Nami slammed the door to her navigation room, but through the door could still be heard, "That map was worth 50,000 Zoro, and I expect every penny!"

Not even bothering to argue with the navigator, Zoro wandered toward the front of the ship.

"Nah, Zoro..." Luffy began. For god sakes, Zoro groused, would the idiots on this ship never leave him alone! "You use a three sword fighting style right?"

"Yes, Luffy, that's why every battle you've ever seen me fight involved me wielding three swords." Maybe if he answered his Captain's questions quickly and concisely he might actually get five minutes by himself.

"Then I don't understand," Luffy continued scratching his head and ignoring Zoro rolling his eyes, "even if you hadn't lost that sword, what would you have done with it?"

"Nothing Luffy, and I didn't lose it. It's just gone." With that Zoro turned and stared out at the sea. After a few moments Luffy left him in peace.

It had been complete chance; the store he went into wasn't even a weapons store, just a store with bric-a-brac that Nami loved to fawn over. The sword had been sitting in a bin with a few umbrellas, looking the worse for wear. The moment Zoro saw the sword he was drawn to it, and upon holding it; he knew it was something special. Unlike a certain Sergeant Major he knew, Zoro didn't spend time memorizing the name and value of every sword on the planet, but when he held this sword he knew he couldn't leave it in some dilapidated store. He didn't need it and was too small to wield with any of his other swords, but as soon as he pulled the blade he had an image of Tashigi fighting him in the streets, and knew where this sword belonged. Conveniently, on their stop in their last stop he had seen Smoker in a crowd and, after ducking away, located the Marine base. It had never been a problem to sneak into a heavily guarded fortress before, and this time hadn't been any different. He wondered if she liked it, and if she would wield it? Though he immediately tried to crush such thoughts and focus on his goals, he could quite stop the small smile that played on his lips at the thought of her continuing to dispense her justice with the sword he had given to her.

End

Author's Notes: There you have it. A bit of fluff in the spirit of Christmas giving. As of 12/11/07 this story was edited for grammar and better wording. Forgive me, but I wrote this sleep deprived!


End file.
